


Fall.

by atfcx



Series: short scrawls [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfcx/pseuds/atfcx
Summary: "And now he's climbing again."Inspired by Air Catcher.





	

Tyler is in love with climbing.

He loves the feeling of invincibility and freedom that it brings, as though he can leave all his problems on the ground below.

No matter how many times he gets into trouble, some occasions more serious than others, he still does it. No one else can understand the fleeting joy it gives him.

As the concerts pass in a blur of sound and colour, Tyler finds himself becoming more reckless. Climbing higher, leaping around more; even his screams are more out of control than before. One night he actually manages to injure himself; whilst jumping off the piano, a searing spark of pain jolts up his right leg. When he inspects it afterwards, his ankle is black and swollen. He doesn't even get it checked professionally or mention it to a single person; simply continues climbing and leaping and relishes every shock of pain that comes with it. (Somehow, no one notices.)

And now he's climbing again. Higher, higher. Now he's at the top, and he's twisting round to sit. There's no roof, and he can see for miles it seems. The sun is setting, casting streaks of bright orange across the sky. He wants to take a photo. Below, thousands of faces stare up at him expectantly. He's not even singing. He can see Josh, so small he seems little more than an ant, watching him anxiously as he drums. Tyler lifts his hand in a wave, ignoring the clearly-pissed-off security guard behind him.

The song ends and silence spans out for several heartbeats.

Tyler isn't sure what happens. One moment he's firmly supported by metal. The next, he's suspended in the air.

 

Tyler decides he's in love with falling the instant before he hits the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.
> 
> This just kinda jumped upon me fully formed when I was having a bad night and I'm really happy with how it turned out.


End file.
